Moondance
by halfhuman123
Summary: Songfics, mostly, from other fics, providing background info, or just fun stories. A new chapter has been added for your reading pleasure! I'm sorry TVTropes was late... please accept this as my apology.
1. Moondance

A/N: This is the extra story I promised (For Dragongirlj, and everyone else, but specifically her. ENJOY!) about Marlene and Azai Zho. (He's an oriental otter, it's pronounced As-eye Show.). The song used here is Moondance, a version heard in the movie August Rush. It's a plus if you read the story while listening to the song, as many times as it takes. Warning: There's a lot of fluff in this story. In fact, that's all it is. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. It's not really important to anything. I just like the idea.

-----------------------------

Moondance

A younger, more naive Marlene sat by the pond. It was chilly out, and her feet barely skimmed the surface of the water. Her mother and father were out, and she was left alone, since her brother and sisters had all paired off.

The silver moon's reflection sparkled and shined. She just wasn't into that. Not just yet. She didn't want to settle down, even though the prospect of being a mother enticed her beyond all belief. She just hadn't found the right male. Plenty had offered... none were... right.

It was slowly getting colder, and Marlene was going to have to go inside soon. But the moon... it was so big. Like it was calling her. She wasn't sure what it was telling her, but she wanted to stay as long as she could. Maybe then, she could figure out what it was saying. "What do I do now?" She asked pretty much no one. It was a voice from behind her that answered back.

"Dance."

She didn't turn around to look, even though the voice was foreign to her. Though... dance... it did seem to be the right thing to do. She stared at the moon's glowing form, teasing her from afar. It's reflection seemed to be swaying back and forth to some unheard music... some mute song. She swayed a little with it, and the voice spoke again. "I'll help you."

_Well it's a marvelous night for a moon dance  
With the stars up above in your eyes_

Marlene could dance a little more freely now. Her swaying turned into steps, and turns and twists, until finally she was doing a full routine to this stranger's music box melody.

_A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies._

On a final turn, she glanced back at him, and stopped abruptly. He was a handsome otter, of that there was no doubt. It was his bright green eyes that caught her the most. They seemed to draw her in. His back and most of his chest was covered in beautiful blonde fur, and the rest of him was more of a sand color, still as beautiful. He smiled at her before jumping from his small perch to grab her hand and kiss it. "I'm Azai Zho. But everyone calls me Zee." The young female otter smirked. This guy... was smooth. And as naive as she may be, she wasn't stupid. But so far, he hadn't said anything overly insulting or rude. Just told her to do what made her happiest... dance.

"Marlene." She said after a moments thought. He nodded, like a sort of short bow, which, for some reason, gave her butterflies in her stomach. She looked back towards the moon. It was waxing, making it look bigger and brighter than ever before. All of a sudden, she wanted to dance again. "Would you sing that song again? I want to dance."

His eyes bore into hers before closing and he repeated the four lines again, this time slower somehow, allowing her to dance and bask in the moon light as much as she liked. When he finally finished, he stepped to the water, and sat, letting his feet dangle over the edge and into the large pond. "Dance with me this time." He said. Said, not asked. However, his paw was extended and he waited patiently for her to make up her mind.

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low _

It would be a long time later that they would both sit together and laugh about this, but as Marlene was trying to find cons to going with him, only one thought rang clear. If she didn't want to go, she wouldn't.

"How can I know if I can trust you?" She asked. Maybe Marlene was being a little bit paranoid. But she really couldn't take any chances. It wasn't like she didn't want to trust him, but she had to be sure, a hundred and ten percent. Even if that meant she had to turn him down later.

Zee bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Fair enough. You don't know me. And I don't know you." He had a point there. "How am I to know that I can trust you... right now?" A smile crossed the female's face. The guy was smart. "How do I know you weren't trying to lure me out here, just to do something unspeakable to me?" Perhaps more of a smart ass. But he made her laugh, and isn't that what mattered? Well, to her... yes.

He was still reaching out to her, eyes almost pleading. "Zee... it's getting late." As soon as she said it, however, she knew that wasn't going to fly. She was just given a look that clearly said 'Yeah, right.' An angry, cold wind blew past the pair, and Marlene turned and hugged herself to try to get warm. A few seconds later, she found she didn't really need to. Zee's arms, large and warm, were wrapped around her, keeping her safe, protected... warm.

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

A small, brown paw found a larger, paler one, and both otters dived into the water, letting the coldness overwhelm them. After a while, it didn't bother them anymore, and all they could think about was themselves, and their moon dance.

Any outsider's eye watching would think that, while the two otters were swimming—dancing, the moves they did, how perfectly synchronized, how equally matched they were, had to have been practiced before. But the otters knew something the humans didn't. When something felt right, and when two mammals just know... it happens. The two broke the surface, still holding hands, but closer than ever.

...

_I can't wait til the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own_

**End**

A/N 2: This was the first first FIRST idea for A Very Special Day. All of my thought processes steamed from just this little fic. Before, Marlene actually had an Asian name (Sun Ren), and she was actually in China in the wild, but certain episodes changed that. I adapt. But this has always stayed in the back of my mind, and I wasn't sure where to put it 'till now. It was supposed to be it's own idea, about Marlene before she came to the zoo, and we were going to get to see her sisters and all of that... but in my mind it changed, certain episodes changed facts... And so I made 'A Very Special Day' and it seemed to work out fine.


	2. Skipper's Reaction

A/N: I can't let it end this way. I just can't. This is sort of like Moondance part two, but... different. Later and... different. Oh, why can't I just let this die, it's KILLING me. XP Hopefully you love this as much as you did the last chapter!

-------------------------------------------------

Skipper's Reaction

Marlene sat in front of a very full moon, watching it from atop her habitat. A dark figure, however, was watching her.

"Marlene." It said. She turned around, hand grasping her heart, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Skipper. "What in the name of eels are you doing up here?" The otter just gestured to the moon. He looked at it, then down, then back around to her. "Yeah, real special, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked.

A grin played on Marlene's lips, even though she could feel sharp tears stinging her eyes. "You're so sympathetic." She said, looking up at him. He was about to stroke his own ego when she rolled her eyes. "Sarcasm."

Unfortunately, he missed that. Not sure what else to do, he waddled up to her a little. "So what ARE you doing up here." She stayed quiet for a while longer.

Just when Skipper was certain she didn't want to talk about it, she spoke. "It's a, uh... really important day today." She managed to get out. But Skipper was still confused, and pried to get her to tell him more. Finally, she erupted. "It's my anniversary, alright!?" That shut him up, but she was far from finished. "Today was the day I first met and fell in love with Azai Zho. And I just came up here for a moment of remembrance and I can't even get that, can I?" She yelled, turning away from him and plunking herself back down.

Of course, Skipper was shocked. Ever since he'd found out about Marlene's past, her husband, her children, he hadn't really made it a point to mention them. In fact, he had all but forgotten about her mate being dead...

Marlene's dark form was hunched over, quiet, and Skipper was more than uncertain of what to say, so he left. Once alone, Marlene looked out at the moon, and finally noticed she was crying. Ever since he died saving her, she had been having a hard time. It was even worse when she had to move. Away from everything she knew and loved, her pups on the other side of the country... and her, by herself, knowing nothing, no one... alone and afraid.

Then she met the penguins, and it was as if her life had a new meaning. They would go on adventures, and she'd sometimes tag along, just to see what was doing. And, in a way, they became her new family. Them, and the lemurs. It was just... throughout all of it, she wasn't sure how to tell them about her past. About her family in California. About everything. So, she simply didn't. And no one seemed to care. Until about seven months or so ago, when they stowed away with her, to figure out why she was acting so strangely. Why she had tried to sneak off without telling them. And where she was going. It was then that they found out... about Roz, and Cube... and Zee. It wasn't like she didn't want them to know, she just didn't want them to find out like that!

She sat quietly for a while longer, going over that song he sang to her that night so long ago.

_Can I just have one more moondance with you... my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you... my love?_

Marlene hugged herself tightly, so much so that she could almost feel her arms going numb.

Then she met Skipper... and something

Skipped.

In her mind. It felt as though her mind was on a track. Like she had forgotten something, or that one important thing was just... not as important. Not anymore. Because Skipper was there... She stopped and looked up at the moon. Marlene sighed. Thinking about Skipper on the anniversary of her husband? Wasn't that like cheating on him? Or at least, severely dishonoring his memory.

She laid back, not even paying attention to the throbbing pain that caused. Zee was dead. She couldn't bring him back. Skipper was there. He was always there. Even for her pups when they needed him.

Marlene sat up and looked over the zoo. It was dark, and there wasn't much going on, except for a few paper wrappers rustling in the wind... a rat here or there, probably gathering food for their king... a brown shadow... wait...

That shadow... looked more sandy brown than really brown... like Cube, only... bigger...

Her heart gave an impossible leap, jumping to her throat. It couldn't be... but she had to make sure. She jumped down and rushed off of and out of her habitat, barely being seen by Skipper, who had just thought of turning in for the night after a quick dip in the pool.

The penguin didn't know what she was rushing towards, but anything that could make Marlene run that fast had to be important. He followed her, still a little tired, but alert.

When Marlene finally caught up to the shadow, her breath was already shallow, and seeing it up close and personal made her breath hitch even more.

"Zee... But... how...?"

The shadowy figure turned to her, his shoulder catching in the moonlight and turning slightly static. The female backed up. He wasn't real. And even though he caught the scared look, he smiled. "Calm down, Marley. It's okay." It was him. That was his voice, his cool mannerisms shining through the realm of reality and possibility. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she automatically knew it would be a bad idea. He watched her with hooded eyes, a loving smile crossing his face. "I've missed you too." She clasped her hands together, really trying to hold back the urge to cry.

Skipper watched the scene with disbelief. There was no way... He was... That wasn't possible.

The pretty brown female took a step closer to the male, just watching him with these intense hazel eyes. "Zee, I'm..." There was a lot of things she could say she was. Tired... lonely...sad... frightened...confused...worried. "I can't believe you're here." She decided on that because everything else sounded kind of stupid in her head.

He nodded. "I noticed." She giggled a little and he, Skipper noticed bitterly, never took his eyes off her. What the penguin really wanted was to just grab Marlene and then leave...

But then what? Confess to her how he felt? That wasn't going to happen. Things between friends never worked out, he had thought that from the very beginning. And he and Marlene were best friends, aside from his troop. 'I'm just some guy who's in love... and she's never gonna feel the same way.' He thought, staring longingly at the pair. "But it's time to snap out of it, Marley." She looked confused, and scared. What did he mean, snap out of it? "Marlene... It's time you moved on. The mini's have." He always called them that, even when their oldest had gotten a little taller than Marlene. She only shook her head, while he seemed to fade in and out of focus. "Listen to me, nooo, Marlene, listen—LISTEN!" He yelled that last part as she tried to turn away, to get away, to just not be there.

"Marlene, listen to me." He appeared in front of her, even though she had turned around. "You can't keep doing this. You're driving yourself crazy." He peered into her face, her eyes, and for a split second, Skipper didn't feel jealous anymore. More like... relieved. Acceptance. And sort of glad that this guy had shown up. "You need to move on. You loved me once, and I you." He said, spots of moonlight showing up in his eyes as he shook his head. "But not anymore. You need to live... and love." He said, the final word echoing around her as a single lily—her favorite flower—rested at her feet. She picked it up, and looked around, a certain chill rising up her back again.

Before she knew it, darkness swallowed her up, and she felt lightheaded and upside down...

When she opened her eyes, she was lying on her back, on the high up rocks of her habitat, the sun about to rise. Marlene rubbed her eyes. She was alone again, but she didn't feel as alone as before. It had all been a dream, but it felt so real. As if she was there... and she was watching herself, and Zee... and Skipper.

The otter remembered. She was thinking about Zee, and Skipper... no, Skipper was there, wasn't he? She had gotten mad at him and then... Oh. She sat up and looked over at the penguin habitat. It was still quiet. No one had gotten up yet, not even the lead penguin, she thought. She had gotten mad at him, hadn't she? What was it that dream-Zee said? Live and love? Marlene stood up and was going to walk back down to her habitat and sleep the day away, when she looked down and was shocked by what she saw at her feet. A lily, like the one in her dream, was facing the rising sun, away from the moon, she noticed. A tiny smile played at the otter's face.

It was time to move on.

Skipper watched her from his hiding spot, certain she hadn't seen him. Her little smile had brightened up his day considerably, and hope soared high that day.

**End!**

A/N 2: I was listening to a bunch of different music, got a wild hair, and then... out popped this little sucker. Honestly, it's a new concept, compared to the rest of my stories, which were thought out meticulously before I even THOUGHT of posting them. This one, on the other hand, was more of an... immediate conception. BOOM! There it is. And yes, lines were stolen. If you can figure out which one(s), you may have a cookie, and be my friend.


	3. Promise?

A/N: Okay, THIS is the last chapter, I swear. Because... I didn't mean to actually pick up another—just read the stinkin' chapter. Thanks, by the way, to all of you who reviewed, and to those who said I should write another chapter... THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

--------------------------------------------

Promise?

Marlene laughed as Roz and Cube told her another story from their travels cross country. It had been a long month, but the pair had finally made it to New York. And even after their grand adventure, which is a story for another time, they were hardly tired.

"...But then we got here, and it was okay. I told you, mom, we can take care of ourselves." Cube, the oldest of the two, had tried to convince his mother that they were old enough to be on their own before, and with a slew of new otters, mostly very young, the old aquarium in California felt very crowded. What better place to go than to be with their mother and friends! Speaking of which... "So... where are the penguins, anyways?" The male asked, edgy curiosity in his voice.

Of course, the highlight of their visit. She didn't expect any different. Telling them to stay there, she went in search of her friends, who went with her to California once, and got a very big surprise when they discovered she had kids. Throughout all of that, it was obvious they all got along really well, especially Kowalski and Cube... and Roz and Skipper. When her brother was certain Marlene had gone, he and Roz got to talking, and eventually the pair hit a sore spot on their trip.

On the way to New York, when they were somewhere in Ohio, they were ridding in the back of some guy's pick up truck. He was there, with his daughter, and they seemed to be having a great time. Unfortunately, it reminded Roz of her own father... And when she brought this up with Cube, he only laughed. "Sorry, Roz," He said, patting her on the back while she looked very offended. "But you and dad never had a strained relationship like those humans. You were closer than that. Heck, even he and Renni were closer than that."

That set her off. She had only meant that they spent a lot of time together, it didn't matter how close they were relationship wise, or how strained things were between them. The pair kept arguing from then until they entered New York... and the ride to New York City wasn't really any different. Except for the fact that she started ignoring him unless it was important. "It's not like every time I say something I think about it, Roz. I mean, really, every... time..."

That's when his voice started to fade out. But she wasn't really worried or scared. This always happened when she thought about her father.

_He looked down at her, that amazing pride sparkling in his eyes. "Excellent, Roz! Now, try to defend this!" She smiled and got into a defense stance, before he rushed at her. The move looked complex, but all of her training was paying off, and she evaded it easily... with a simple pirouette. The move was enough to dodge him, but he still spun back around to try and attack her again. Her eyes lit up as she leaped over him like she was playing a game of leap frog. Zee bit the ground a little harder than he would have liked, but a smile was still pasted on his face. "You still want to be a dancer, huh?"_

_Roz twiddled her thumbs in a shy manner. "Is... that okay, daddy?" He laughed loudly and stood up, then in the same movement he scooped her up in his arms._

"_Of course it is! I love you, Rozzy, no matter WHAT you do." She positively beamed at him, giggling and wrapping her arms around him. "Unless you want to be a lawyer. We'd have to talk about that first. And you don't want to be a dentist... too much biting. Oh, and if you ever even think about being a politician, we're disowning you from the family." He said, throwing in a cheerful wink._

_She knew that no matter what, her father would always love her, but it was nice to have his approval anyway. "I love you too, daddy." _

Roz shook her head and cleared the thoughts from her mind. It didn't matter though. She could still hear his voice, all the sweet words he'd told her that day, and any day, echoing in her head. Why couldn't she just forget? Cube stared at his sister. This had happened a few times before on the trip to the zoo, and loads when they were in California... especially after their dad died. He reached out to touch her, but she just sat still... emotionless and unmoving.

"'Kay guys, check it out! They just showed up!" Marlene strolled right inside of the cave, leading the way for the four penguins, who looked really excited to see the pups. Kowalski rushed up to Cube, who jumped from Roz's side to greet him. Skipper was expecting a hug around the middle from the youngest one... but for some reason, it didn't come. "Roz? Rozzy?" The young otter didn't say anything, and Skipper was starting to get concerned.

He was happy to see her, but seeing her like this... she was the one to have a smile and cheerful words. This was just depressing."Come on, Cadet. You didn't come all this way to just sit around, did you?" Her eyes, so much like her mothers, blinked up at him, some tears falling from them. She heard him... though not at first. At first, she heard her father... Saying nothing, she pushed her way out of the cave, and rushed out of the habitat. Skipper and Private only watched in shock. What was wrong with that girl? Marlene shrugged, saying that she seemed fine when she left.

Cube rubbed his head and stepped forward. "Mom... When you left... see, we got to talking, and..." Marlene scowled at her only son, and stepped up to him, asking him what he did to the girl. "I didn't do anything! Why is it that... uh..." He stopped short at the dirty look his mom gave him. "I mean... We were just talking, and I kinda... mentioned dad." Marlene's expression left her face... all expression left her face. She looked like Roz, it was kinda creepy. "She got this weird look on her face, like the one you have now, and then you guys came in." His mom looked away, and she thought about the situation. Roz was very sensitive about her father, she knew that, even though he died such a long time ago.

But Marlene understood the hurt. She pushed Skipper forward. "I think... you should go talk to her." He wasn't so sure about that, however. If she ran away from him, wouldn't he be the last person Roz wanted to see? At all? The otter just pushed him again, telling him to go before she got lost or into trouble. She knew what she was doing. Roz needed him now, more than she could even imagine.

_Every morning  
Every night  
You watch over me  
Like the sun in the sky  
Every morning  
And every night  
Will you promise me you'll be my guardian light?_

The penguin left, not sure what he was supposed to do. If the girl didn't want to talk to him, who was he to make her? He looked around and finally spotted her, leaning against the zoo clock. How she got up there so quickly was a mystery to him... then again, most things about the girl were.

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset  
And when the moon shines through the darkness  
We can find the path that leads us home  
And on the way you'll_

_Maybe_

_Sing me a song  
Promise that you always will be there  
Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared  
Help me stand up tall if I fall down  
Make me laugh away all my bluest days..._

Roz looked away from the sky. Even though they were in New York, city of lights (and noises), she could see the moon, and even a few stars, very clearly. The sight was nice, but it made her miss him more. She wiped her eyes as she heard the sliding and tapping of penguin feet.

"Roz?" The girl looked back at him, and smiled. How much had he heard, she wondered, but didn't say anything out loud. "I know you're upset... I just want you to know... I'm here, if... you want to talk." It sounded really lame, he knew it, but it was all he had thought of between the otter habitat and her. "I mean, I don't know what you're going through, but--" She fully turned around now, staring, brown eyes piercing.

Neither made a movement while she considered the penguin, but that was okay. It wasn't awkward. "Don't..." She stopped, and he took a step closer to her, watching as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Don't make any promises... you can't keep." Was all that she said. Skipper took a few slow steps toward her, and patted her on the head. It was an odd thing to say, really, and he didn't understand it. But he assured himself that he would never do that to her. Not if he could help it.

A sudden pounce on his middle told him the girl was feeling a little bit better. She held him tight, and he squeezed back, assuring her that he would be there for a while. It definitely made her feel better, to know that he wasn't going anywhere. And maybe he'd be there for a while. Roz smiled and closed her eyes. Her father was gone, true, but... She opened her mouth, and, to Skipper's surprise, began singing again.

_How could you promise you always would be there?  
Why'd you have to go away somewhere?  
Every morning into every night  
Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?  
Am I all alone or standing in your light?  
I wish that I could  
_

_Maybe_

_Sing you a song... tonight_

The penguin looked down at her, understanding a little bit more, and was about to say something he figured was comforting. He never got a chance to, though. Roz spoke up first. "Skipper... Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" Skipper grinned down at her and nodded, glad to be there for her whenever she needed him. The pair descended from the clock tower, and Skipper couldn't help but feel that Marlene was completely right. Even though he'd never tell her that.

_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset..._

**End!**

A/N: The song is "Promise Me (Rika's Song)". Look it up on YouTube, it's from the old Digimon series. Not the new ones, 'cuz I stopped watching this show when I turned... fourteen. This is the only cartoon I've actually STOPPED watching. I just like this song, and that's all. Anyways... Roz is having some father issues, and Skipper helps out. I want to do a different type of fanfic, but I'm really apprehensive about it. Feedback, REVIEW, please! After this, NO MORE! I'm SUPER DOOPER SERIOUSLY! (…ugh, i'm so not serious.)


	4. Song Drabs Part 1

A/N: I told you I wasn't serious. Okay, so this is a series of drabbles, for lack of a better term, that came up when I was reading other fics (you will be mentioned), listening to music (also will be mentioned) or just looking at random stuff (Again, mentioned.). So, enjoy! Oh, it's in Moondance because sometimes there will be references to it, and... well, I felt like it. May have different pairings in each, but... I haven't really thought that far ahead.

------------------------------------------

~"Isn't it funny how your child can make you feel stressed all day? Then you look at them asleep and realize you love them more than anything in the world." —"Stop that!", "Leave that alone!" and "Don't mess with those!" Was stuck in her head all day. Mainly because her two trouble-makers were under her watch today, and they were giving her a massive, MASSIVE headache. Rozalin loved finding out the limits of things. Meaning that she pushed and pushed until finally... whatever it was she was messing with, usually an animal or one of the zookeepers, snapped and tried to take her head off. Or in the zookeeper's case, tried to get her shipped back to California. When threats of this came up, Roz insisted that she didn't want to go back, but then, only minutes later, she'd be back to tormenting the slasher or teasing the elephant.

Of course, the girl never got hurt. And Marlene liked to think that it was her doing. Still, it wasn't very helpful when Roz wanted to get "really super up close" to the kangaroo, and irritated it to no end in the process. She ended up moving the girl by physically tossing her from the pen, and falling in some hay trying to get back home. Joey was about to heckle her for it, but one very irritated glare from her shut him up quickly. He wasn't fool enough to mess with an angry mama. Each and every male animal knew that meant death. Never quick and even less frequently painless.

Cube didn't get into as much trouble, but he was still just as much of a handful as his sister. He wanted to run tests as well, but he never thought he had to seek permission to do these tests. For instance, his newest experiment was to find out why Maurice, the clearly bigger and stronger of the lemurs, was obeying Julian, the weaker and... well, he wasn't one to say stupid, but when you've eliminated the possible...

This didn't go over very well with either the king OR his servant, and after they got into a fight with each other (One Marlene had to make better, mind you.) they turned on Cube, the cause of the whole thing. He only raised his arms to the skies and claimed it was all in the name of science before running off, probably to find his sister or another way to make trouble.

Understandably, it was dark by the time Marlene finished apologizing to each and every single animal in the zoo, (The penguins had to be apologized to twice, since... well, that's a whole different story.) and she was visibly tired by the time she got back to her habitat. She could only hope that her two little hell-raisers were inside, and not playing hide and seek. The last time they did that, they left her notes all over the zoo saying places they could be, and it turned out they were on top of her habitat with the penguins all along, watching her search frantically. She didn't get much sleep that night. But as she walked into her habitat, a slow smile crawled onto her face. Marlene didn't know it, but it was the one she was often given by her own mother when she fell asleep on top of her brothers and sisters, the one that simply said "isn't that cute!?" all on it's own.

Roz and Cube had fallen asleep, seemingly in the middle of a piggy back ride, on the floor. Suddenly, the day didn't seem so bad.

-------------------------------------------

~Boom Boom Boom Boom by The Vengaboys—Marlene carefully swept her room and wiggled a bit along with the music on her very own portable radio. A visitor had dropped it near her habitat one day and she... well, she didn't steal it, but the guy never came back for it, so... She wasn't sure what the song currently playing was called, but it sure was catchy. Finally, it ended, and she went on to dusting. It wasn't much longer that the next song came on, and this time she caught the name. Well, how could she not, it kept repeating it. "Woooah-oh, Woooah-oh, Let's have some fun!" It said, all the while making her dance crazily. By the time the song had ended, she had it memorized (Not hard, since it had only a few verses that weren't "Woooah-oh, Woooah-oh!"), and was humming it again, even through the next song that was playing. Eventually, she even started singing it... then yelling it at the top of her lungs.

So, it wasn't too surprising when Skipper and Rico slid into her habitat to check up on her. She explained that she was fine, and Skipper felt the need to remind her of protocol and safety rules, and... Then she couldn't fully comprehend what he was saying... as all she could really hear was the song in her head, saying "Let's spend the night together/from now until forever...together in my room!". That's when the true meaning of the song hit her like a ton of bricks, made even worse by the fact that Skipper being there brought it back to the foregrounds of her mind.

"Marlene! Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her glazed over brown eyes. She blinked and stepped back, almost knocking over her precious radio! She nodded, only complaining of several explosions in her cave before the pair left.

Luckily, only Rico got the hidden message.

--------------------------------------------

~If You Were Gay by Avenue Q—Finally-_finally_-Maurice got a moment to himself. He didn't get many, and he was very very glad for the moment of peace and silence to read a book, and lounge by the throne, and-- "HELLO, MAURICE!" Never mind. He dropped his book (which was just pictures, anyway) and stood up, welcoming his royal majesty king julian... Royal Majesty King Julian, back home. He was running around being... Royal, or some such nonsense before. He sat down on his throne, on the front of which Maurice was leaning, and studying the chubby monkey carefully before speaking.

"You know, Maurice," Oh boy, here he goes... Some randomly weird tirade about something the aye-aye didn't even care about. "I met up with the most CURIOUS of creatures today." The normal answers for discussions like this were: Hmm... ah... yeah... uh-huh... really? Varied so that the king couldn't tell he was just being repetitive. "Yes... he seemed very VERY happy to see the royal me." Of course he was. "And he just LOVED being next to me, always, constantly, with the right there-ed-ness." Well, that's what happens. "...I am thinking he was... you know." Yeah, I... wait, what? Maurice turned back to face the king and stared at him incredulously. What did he mean by that?

And which animal was this?

Julian wiggled his hands side to side, as if to dry them. "You know... fruity. Queer. Liking of the same boys." Just as Maurice thought Julian couldn't say anything stupider... like always, the guy proved him wrong. "You know, kind of like you, my chunky little friend. Which is okay, because you know. I love you anyway. But not like that. More like I love that you are my servant."

Say... what!? Julian honestly thought... he didn't even... how could that... This went on for a while before Maurice actually spoke up to berate the king on his severely backwards thinking. Julian just countered, saying what he thought to be the truth (Even though what he said made such little sense, I won't even bother to post it here.), and Maurice kept trying to argue his point that he wasn't gay. "YOUR MAJESTY!" Maurice yelled, finally coming up with a plan to get this annoying monkey off his back. "If anything, you're the most flamboyant thing in this zoo." Julian looked as if he was about to argue... but then reconsidered... and then... unreconsidered? Then... Re-reconsidered again...

When this internal struggle was over, or appeared to be over, Julian said, "Yes, I am quite flamboyant, aren't I, Maurice?" His servant sighed in response, slumping on one of the legs of the throne. "I'm glad we got that cleared up."

A good few minutes passed by before either one of them moved or even spoke. Of course, Julian had to be the first to open his big mouth.

"Maurice... what does flamboyant mean?"

------------------------------

----------------

------------------------------

A/N: That's it for now, but... Here's the deal folks: YOU pick the songs/phrases you want me to do a drab of. I know there's a 100 short scribs fanfic, and a couple of playlist fanfics, but I don't think a combo of the two has ever been done before... at least, not here. If it has, I can stop mine, I don't want to take away someone else's thunder. Three will be chosen for each chapter, if you don't see yours, it was either because I didn't like the song, or because I already picked three. If I really love yours, I'll squeeze it in. This is just for fun for me, because I like seeing what I can do with different songs and how they can be interpreted. If you don't say anything, this will die. If you do, it will thrive. That easy. Well, it won't die, because I'll probably find more on my own, but it'll go a lot slower that way. There ARE songs I don't like. Deal with it. Other than that... Review. I suggest only one or two songs per review, because any more and I'll probably just forget. Let's see how far we can go with this!

Oh, and don't recommend fanfics, books, or movies. I have my reasons.


	5. Into The Night

A/N: This was SUPPOSED to be a short little drabble. But then it turned into something bigger. So it's its own chapter. ...Ta-da? I'd like to thank dragongirlj, who is SO SUPER FREAKIN' awesome for suggesting this song and helping me out through this whole thing... THANK YOU! I didn't think I'd be updating this so soon, but I figure, since I'm done with it, and so that I can concentrate on finishing my homework sometime between now and SUNRISE... I might as well post it.

-------------------------------

Into The Night

It was such a cold day, that all the water in the place had frozen over. That meant the penguin's habitat, and the otter's habitat. Which meant that any animals wanting to take a late-night dip in their pool would have to wait until it all thawed out. That didn't mean there wasn't a way to still have fun with the pool...

A steady foot tested the ice. Solid, and at least three inches thick. That was good, it could officially support weight, and since she was so tiny, Marlene would be able to be on it without worry. She stepped onto it, her feet instantly chilling a bit before growing accustomed to the new temperature. After a while, the cold didn't really bother the pads of her feet. One step led to another, and another... each getting a bit more shaky by the minute.

Not too much farther away, she was being watched by two very curious, very blue eyes. Skipper watched her after his patrol of the zoo was over as she walked onto the ice, looking as if she was going to fall over several times. Not that it mattered, or that he was counting. A minute passed with Marlene just basking in the cool moonlight, and Skipper about thought that he should leave... until the female began to slide gracefully over the ice. He looked a little impressed. So that's what she was doing out here: Ice skating. Her strong legs carried her over the patch of ice in lazy, careful circles... even a figure eight at the end. Skipper moved away from the fence he was standing by to watch her and stretched. That was cute, but it was time--

That was when he heard the music. He turned around and saw Marlene just leaving a radio by the ice, flipped on, and emitting some very catchy beat, made more prominent by the constant beating of drums. It didn't take the penguin long to rush back to the fence, only to see the otter skating with a lot more passion and fervor in her movements.

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see..._

There were a limited amount of times where Marlene felt like she could truly be herself. Ice skating was one of those times. Very few knew that she could, and she liked to keep it that way. The radio played one of her favorite skating tunes and she took off, first gaining speed... then turning herself so that she could skate backwards... before lifting a leg and allowing her body to lean back. Her deep sigh was like a breath of fresh air, and the more tricks she did (A double axel, a triple salchow, and a couple of camel spins, since they round things off nicely) the more free she felt.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance..._

At least, until Skipper found his way into the picture. She stopped and switched off her music, glaring at him briefly before asking him what he wanted. It wasn't like she cared though, or even believed him when he said he didn't want anything. Yeah, right. Her movements back to her cave (All she wanted to do now was to drink hot cocoa in the comfort of her nice, warm cave) were hindered, however, when he stopped in front of her, and asked if he could skate with her. Marlene only rolled her eyes and clunked down the radio so hard, Skipper thought the thing might break! But it turned on just fine and the beats of the drums could be heard, rattling small pebbles around the speakers.

Marlene obviously didn't want to be there, or didn't want Skipper to be there, but she skated anyways, paws behind her back, eyes on the ground, never once looking at her skating partner beside her. Until he elbowed her and she almost fell over. When she finally regained her balance and looked over at him to yell, he was mid-axel. A sloppy, hurried, not very well planned out or executed axel, but an axel nonetheless. The otter shook her head and skated a wide circle around Skipper before performing her own, beautiful, moonlit open axel. When she landed, he was mock-applauding her, that one, smug, insanity-driving smirk on his face.

So the challenge was set. She dared him to do better. Dared him to even try to one up her, and she'd see if he could. He probably couldn't; even though he was a penguin, he was more of an ice-hockey player, not a figure skater. Skipper shrugged his shoulders and took off, Marlene not far away. He performed some simple tricks, which she mimicked easily, before trying a couple of harder ones, again, simple for the otter. Marlene took the lead soon after his "latest and greatest" sit spin. She was tired of playing whatever little game he was setting up, and did a shot gun spin, realizing Skipper was doing it right next to her. Which irritated her. Why was he doing that? He just smiled at her and watched her execute another perfect move: The catch-foot layback spin. It wasn't until she was almost done, however, that she noticed a pair of cold flippers around her waist, and Skipper's face not to far from hers.

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I..._

Now, normally Marlene... calm, cool, collected Marlene, wouldn't be bothered by this. Tonight, however, it bugged her. She released her foot and and glared at the male, especially since he didn't let her go. He slipped behind her somehow, and held onto her waist, only asking her if she was ready. Ready for what... her eyes widened, and felt her paws latch around his flippers in fear... Ready for what!? The penguin lifted her into the air, as if it were nothing, before resetting her. This time, she was actually ready. She locked "hands" with him and let him lift her into the air, successfully pulling off a hand to hand loop lift!

When he put her down, though, he only briefly let go of her so that she could spin and face him, a deep and considering look in her eyes. Skipper grabbed her paws again, and asked if she was ready once more. She only nodded, really not sure what was going to happen until he let go of one of her paws and got into a pivot position. Her eyes widened in surprise; the penguin was going to attempt a death spiral. And by the look of the way he was holding her, he was going to attempt the hardest one of all... the forward outside death spiral... the love spiral. Don't let the cute name fool you, it's actually a lot less cuddly than it sounds. Marlene looked into his eyes, awaiting his signal... A short nod let her know that he was ready, and she got herself as low to the ice as she possibly could while he spun himself in a tight winding circle... they were actually spinning so quickly that Marlene felt her feet leave the ground and her empty paw clench... but she wanted this to be perfect... and she held on to his flipper, trusting he wouldn't drop her, or...

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night..._

Not soon enough, it was over, and the pair were coasting to the rock in the middle habitat.

"That last move always gets me." Skipper complained, rubbing his sore joint. Marlene only rolled her eyes, letting him know that if he would have prepped better, he wouldn't hurt so much after. "Yeah, but then where's the fun in that?"

A grin found it's way on Marlene's face before she could stop it, and she turned away to get her radio, which had only just finished playing. "So, same time next week?" She asked, hoping they would be able to, given the current chilly weather.

Skipper jumped out of the habitat and leaned against the fence separating Marlene from the rest of the zoo. "I'll be here."

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance..._

_And we danced on into the night..._

**End!**

A/N 2: Remember, if you have a song you'd like to see, don't hesitate to review, I don't bite. On the contrary, I shall probably give you candies and nice comments because you helped me out! So... yeah. Review.


	6. Song Drags Part 2

Hooray! Another musical medley of awesome! Here for your reading enjoyment! This will get posted, along with a new chapter of OPHU, because I'm going to the parents' this weekend, so it'll be a present. YEE!

-------------------------------------------

~Caramelldansen by Caramell—Julian was in a complete FLOP. A dancing flop, though, because any other kind of flop would just simply be ridiculous. He stared at his boom box, which was issuing music of the best dancing variety, but... he could simply not make his booty shake to the beat. His dancing was bored of all the dances it had done already. And, since he was the king, he couldn't do the same thing twice. It would then be old hat, and King Julian XIII never did anything old.

It was then that one of Marlene's minis walked by and saw him in his slump, which wasn't good, but what else could he do? He had no new dances... he was dancing dead. Which meant he might as well be regular dead, because they were about the same thing. Rozalin crawled up his throne, even throwing in a complementary bow (She didn't curtsey. That was too girly.) "Hey, Jules. How's it hangin'?" He frowned at her, because he knew she noticed his hanging-down face.

"Is it that obvious? I am in a flop, Roz! My booty needs to be doing the shaking, but instead... it is sad. It is hanging sad, okay, Roz?" He yelled into her face. She blinked, and nodded, stepping back a bit when he was finished. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just... so hard to be king." She rolled her eyes, but figured she might as well help him out. In a flash, she pulled out (from somewhere...) a small Ipod. (Of course she has one. She shares it with Cube, though, since he fou—I mean... Got it.) "I mean... not hard for me, of course, because I am just SO GOOD, you know?" She muttered a quick uh-huh before getting to work on his boom box, letting him continue on about his problems... which, when you actually listen, aren't very many. Zero isn't a whole lot of problems.

He was just about to tell her another "problem", when she yelled out loud enough to startle him off of his fancy chair. "FINISHED!" He glared at her while he readjusted his crown, and asked what, exactly, was she finished with. She pushed a button on her Ipod, and some very catchy, very loud, very pop-electric music swept over the entire zoo. (Do-do-do-oo, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!) "It's called Caramelldansen, Julian. It has it's own dance and everything!" She yelled over the music.

Roz pulled the king over to an open spot, which he almost resisted if he weren't so curious about this whole brand new dance, and positioned him correctly. Both hands... on top of his head in sort of... C shapes. She smiled and nodded before doing the same thing beside him. "Now, we..." Her hands flapped... his hands flapped. Her hips jutted from one side... to the other... his did the same. "Very good!" She cheered. He knew this, but smiled anyway. Of course it was very good. It was probably even more very good than what she was doing. But he kept that to himself until she showed him the whole thing. (Oh yeah, there's more.) She put her arms out and at her sides, and took three big steps to the side, flapping her arms up and down on each step. He did the same thing...

And before the royal dancer knew it, he was doing the Caramelldansing! Roz cheered and spun around a bit, glad that he got it. "Of course I got it, silly otter! I always get it!" It wasn't long before four penguins waddled up to the habitat. They weren't surprised that Julian was doing this nonsense in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT... but Roz!? Usually she had more common sense than that! They tried to scold the pair, but neither listened, and kept waving their hands along to the ever repetitive song. "We wonder are you ready to join us now?" Julian said. Roz thought he had gotten the lyrics down really fast. "Hands in the air, we will show you how! Come and try, King Julian will be your guide!"

Roz dragged Skipper to stand next to her, quickly positioning his arms in the right place before getting back into the groove with Julian. The bird glared at the pair for a while... then, shooting a "You will NEVER tell ANYONE about this, EVER" look to his team, began to join in the dance.

And it was fun!

---------------------------------------------------

~What I Want by Daughtry—Kowalski stared at his girlfriend... that sounded so weird in his head still... Girlfriend. She was asleep on the rock bench, paws together, supporting her head despite the pillow. Girlfriend. He remembered when that wasn't even a word in his vocabulary. It was so strange, so weird... And yet, inside, it felt right. He couldn't believe that she was even still with him. Throughout all of his stupid, egotistical, head-trips, she stuck by him. She'd even try to challenge him to be "a better animal." He didn't buy into it, but he'd try a few times. It wasn't like it was a big deal, but further analyzing the pros and cons... maybe they'd help. She'd push him, harder, each time... sometimes to the breaking point... one time, he even left. He'd never, EVER forget the tears she cried. For that, he was sorry.

He wasn't going to change... but he was sorry. And she stayed... so that was... you know, whatever.

Even though everyone she knew told her that he was bad for her. Kowalski sneered at the thought. They were right, of course, he thought. Before, he thought she was just another nuisance. A pain in his side when he wanted to do something, and she disagreed. He didn't need her constant parenting. Her persistent...

Persistence. That was one of the things that got him about her. She wouldn't give up, no matter what. She would never let him go, keep working on him, like he did with his own projects. It was strange, he would be working in the lab, and she would come in, all smiles and cheery-goodness. It was great having her around then, because she would cook for him, and it was... convenient. She'd try to pull him out of the lab, and he'd resist... until she looked so sad, he just gave in. Whatever, just to get her to shut up.

And there was that time he had to crunch to meet a deadline... and he was killing himself just to get it done. He had broken four vials, blown himself up at least twice, and shocked himself more than a dozen times. Still, there she was, to clean up his messes, and give him hugs and food and love... At the end of the deadline, he had finished, and she was so proud... The look on her face radiated happiness and warmth...

From that moment on, Kowalski wanted to do whatever he could to please her, had to. He... as much as he hated to admit it, he needed her. She was his lifeline, and... had he fallen in love with the girl? Each time he worked to becoming what she wanted him to be, she'd flash that smile, and he'd feel like another weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It was an amazing feeling. She'd say to him, "Kowalski... I'm so proud of you!" Then they'd find something else to work on...

Almost all on her lonesome, Marlene had changed Kowalski into someone better... Girlfriend, it still sounded... so... STRANGE! And yet... Her eyes fluttered a little in her sleep. He liked it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

~We Like To Party by The Vengaboys—Julian stared at the create. Another crate. In his habitat. Of course, he was used to getting gifts, but just... not so many. First was the him-robot, and now... The box bounced up and down, revealing another one behind it. And they were so big, too. Big... and probably full of presents for the king. Him. They started to bounce together... then one after the other... Finally bursting open... And the king just smiled, the biggest grin he had ever sported since he had been on Madagascar. Maurice and Mort, who were peaking out from behind the throne, gasped, and looked at each other, obviously just as pleased as King Julian.

"Alright, men... Now, we've received confirmation that whatever are in those crates are only there for a week. We're a pit-stop for them, they're headed to the zoo in Busch Gardens in Florida. According to the itinerary, it says it's some sort of simian--" At that moment, Marlene tip toed in, clutching her head. "Marlene... what's wrong with you?" She rubbed her head and stared at the penguins, gesturing behind her.

They looked behind her... then went back to staring at her. Only this time, the stares had a definite element of crazy to them. As in... they all thought the otter was delusional. "You didn't see them yet? The new animals? They--" But before she could finish, a loud yell echoed across the zoo and around the penguin habitat, making Marlene clutch her head even tighter.

At first, it was just a yell, something incoherent and distant... then, it became more pronounced. "We like to party! We like, we like to PARTY!" The last word was a very distinguished yell from a crowd... Of many. The penguins looked around at each other, nodding before they all headed out to find out what it was...

… And were very shocked at the result. Lemurs. Not just the normal three they were used to... more like forty! The penguins' jaw dropped. They hadn't seen this many lemurs since Madagascar, and even though it was more than this, they were more spread out there, so they didn't seem as... many. Marlene stepped out, eyes screwed up against the light. "See what I mean? They got thirty-seven new lemurs!" The little fuzzballs bounced around, yelling, screaming and partying to their hearts content. At least Julian looked like he was having the time of his life. Surrounded by subjects again, being loved and adored by the masses, male and female lemurs alike. As soon as he spotted the penguins, he pointed and yelled, and the lemurs began to swarm them!

The penguins put up a defensive front, and Marlene rushed to the side, hoping she wouldn't get in the way. Unfortunately, the lemurs weren't headed for the penguins... they were after Marlene! They hoisted her up onto their shoulders, where she shrieked and begged for help and to be put down. Of course, she was followed carefully, to make sure nothing really bad happened to her. They reached Julian and the other little fur-balls just in time to hear the royal pain's announcement. "Finally, you are here... presenting... MARLENE!" Marlene just looked around at Skipper, who shrugged, not sure what was going on. The subjects of Julian's kingdom jumped and cheered: They knew what was going on. "I GIVE YOU.... MARLENE, THE QUEEN OF THE PARTY SCENE!" Five eyebrows raised to the skies, and all of a sudden, all eyes were on the otter. Julian jumped down and presented Marlene with her own specially made tiara. When she didn't say anything, he frowned. "You know, it's usually common politeness to say something like... thank you." Her jaw dropped, but still, nothing came out. "I remembered you telling me it was your birthday today. That day I was being... nice." He whispered the last word, in case his subjects would hear him. "Besides, any reason to party, right!?" She smiled and shrugged, but put on the crown anyway. She was just shocked he remembered her birthday. No one else had.

Julian yelled for the party to start up again, and the music began to pound again, as he went to dance with his subjects. Marlene just laughed and watched him go, unknowingly being watched herself. "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday? We would have done something." His soldiers looked at him questioningly. They would have? None of them had ever really... had a birthday party... at least, not one that Marlene would like.

She grinned apologetically, and looked around. The lemurs had built her her own throne! And they were gonna carry her! Marlene was so excited, she didn't really mind that it would mean Julian sitting, basically, right in her lap. (There was no throne the king couldn't sit in. That would be silly.) On the contrary, she gave him the biggest hug she could muster, thanking him at least four times. He waved it off, and announced that the royal servants (Except for Maurice, who had the day off, since there were more than enough lemurs who could, and would, do his job for him, and with a smile.) should bring out the cake and ice cream now.

Skipper just rolled his eyes. "Come on, men... we don't have time for this nonsense." He turned around and was about to go until he heard a little voice call his name. Private, along with Rico and Kowalski, were all eyeballing the cake as if it held the answers to life's questions inside. Way, way, WAY inside, so deep they would have to-- "Alright. We can stay for cake and ice cream." He said. But it was only because they wanted to. Not because that cake looked really good, or that Julian was making moves on Marlene, and so they had to be watched or anything like that.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------

----------------------------------------

A/N: Remember, review, let me know if you have an idea. I'll be reading fanfics this weekend, but I won't be posting anything except for the occasional review. SO! Yeah. Review. Song ideas. Keep it in mind. Oh yeah, and a few notes before I go:

Caramelldansen, the one I'm talking about here is the English version. Super funny, really catchy, awfully annoying.

What I Want was epic to write about. And I choose Kowalski and not Skipper because I felt 1. We need more Marski, and 2. It was a little bit of a challenge to get him into that role, and I love a good challenge!

We Like To Party was definitely a weird choice for this drab. But I had no other, and I still like this song. And... I kinda like seeing Julian and Marlene having fun together.


	7. Rock Night

A/N: Using more than a couple of Ponytail30527's OC's, and a couple of songs that aren't mine, I came up with... PART SEVEN! So... Yeah. Enjoy-eth.

-------

**Rock Night**

Marlene looked around at her three kids sleeping on the floor. It was late, past ten. Well, late for them, anyways. She stood up and flicked on her walky talky. "You ready?" there was a small hiss of static for a couple of seconds before she heard anything else.

"Roger that, Ott, Mo, you ready?"

"Just getting set up over here. You know what to do. Over."

Marlene smirked, and grabbed a large case above the heads of her children. "I'm heading there now. Over and out." On her way out, she grabbed a smaller box, and made a mad dash for the door. A small sigh came from Roz, but she didn't wake up. Just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Over at the penguin habitat, Private shoved some things in a box, hoping not to wake anyone up. Especially not Skipper. If he knew what he was doing with Marlene... He would be court marshaled for insubordination faster than he could even think of! He chanced a glance at his leader's bed. Good, Skipper was still asleep. One last look back at the incubation chamber told him that the kids were all asleep, dreaming somewhere far away. That was good. The ladder was more of a feat today, but he managed it somehow, and was able to meet up with Marlene at the top of the ice burg.

She held up her two boxes, he his one, and they rushed to meet Maurice at the top of the clock tower. "About time you guys showed up. You know how long I've been waiting?" He tapped his foot impatiently, but the other two were too busy setting up.

Looking over at Private, Marlene could tell he was a little nervous. They had been preparing for this for days, why was he nervous just now? He had done this before, hadn't he? "Private, are you okay? Listen, you can back out now, no one will think less of you." Maurice scoffed, as if to say he would, but Marlene stopped him from saying anything else with a cold stare.

The little penguin shook his head. "I'm not nervous, but... If Skipper--" The otter grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little bit, forcing his big blue eyes to meet her bright brown ones.

"Skipper was going to find out eventually. Right now, it's just us, okay?" Her voice was so comforting, Private couldn't help but feel much better, and he nodded, continuing to set up his box of things. Maurice sighed, finally finished with everything, and tapped Marlene so she could see. It was definitely impressive, she thought, congratulating him on a job well done.

Finally, everyone was done setting up, and they hugged, a group hug, to wish each other luck with the task ahead of them. They broke up, and Maurice hit a few buttons on a speaker. Then... he hit play.

Elli had gotten up to get a drink of water when she heard a soft lull of music. "I like this song," She thought, as she listened to it. Pachelbal Canon. In D major. Uncle Kowalski was something of a classic music officianado and let her hear it once. The song progressed deeper, and she felt like dancing to it, so slowly, carefully, she climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch--

A loud blast of electric guitar music blasted her away from the hatch and flat on her back. It wasn't just her though. The elephant woke up, so did the lemurs, and the otters... Marshal was the first to find Elli, struggling to get up and fight the pain in her back. He mouthed something she couldn't hear and she shook her head, pointing to her ears. His face turned to the hatch, the music blasting through the tiny hole. He actually liked it, it was a rock version of some old fart's song. "What is that!?" He yelled, Elli finally able to hear him. She shrugged and finally stood up, her uncles, Athena and Buttons finally out of bed. Where was her father, though? Together they climbed out of the hole, and at once noticed bright colored lights coming from the clock tower, on top of which were three figures no one could make out from that distance.

Peanut, Roz and Cube approached them, looking up there too. "What in the world is going on? Do you guys have concerts here?" Cube asked. Athena shook her head, and, soon joined by the lemurs, headed toward the tower to see the source of the noise.

There was already a crowd at the base, and the group could finally see clear enough to figure out who it was making all the noise.

"MOM!?" The three otters shouted, staring up at their mother, on an electric guitar. She looked like she was having a lot of fun, and like she had been doing this all her life, her head bopping to and fro. Her small fingers flew across the neck of the guitar, impressing everyone watching. No one had any clue that she could do that!

The drums were being rocked by Maurice, eyes closed as if he were in his own little world. Maurisa watched her dad in wonder, astonished that he could do that. The third position was empty, but there was a microphone stand there. No one was really paying attention to it, though, as the song started to wind down.

There was a loud roar of applause, but that didn't stop Marlene from starting the next song. A voice came from nowhere and the applause dimmed a little bit. Elli gasped... she thought she knew that voice. But could it really be...?

_You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do_

Private came from behind Maurice, and the crowd erupted in a blast of cheers and clapping. Elli was right there with them, jumping up and down with excitement for her father. He nodded, she felt, right at her, and continued to sing, the melody carrying across the zoo.

_You know I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you_

_You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you_

It seemed as though he was talking directly to Marlene, who was smiling every so often at him and mouthing along with some of the words. Skipper stopped staring at Marlene for a minute before looking over at Private. The kid could sing, but... who exactly was he singing to? He would have to ask about that later.

_Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
behind the bushes  
till I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me_

Private slid in closer to the otter at the guitar, who was still strumming her heart out. "Marlene, pick up that guitar and talk to me!" He yelled, directing the attention toward her amazing guitar solo. She played beautifully, the notes coming out smooth and flawlessly. Peanut couldn't help but think that they must have been practicing this probably all month. Where was he?

_Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
behind the bushes  
till I'm screamin' for more more more!  
Down the basement  
and lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me  
And baby  
talk dirty to me  
and baby  
talk dirty to  
uh ......wooooo_

The song ended, and Maurice switched the speaker back to radio power, congratulating his band mates on a job well done. They stayed up there while the rest of the animals, who could now speak normally amongst themselves, enjoyed the music from down below. "That was the BOMB, you guys!" Marlene thought about insisting he do a drum solo, but she had suggested that from the minute they planned this, and the aye-aye put his foot down on that plan. There was no way he was into being the center of attention for a crowd. That wasn't his way to groove, using his own words.

They had been lucky to get him to do this at all, since he had been so reluctant to do it in the first place. He only agreed after he realized they'd be playing for the whole zoo, and his daughter had yet to see any skills of his, drum wise. Private looked relieved to do it. He was the first one Marlene told about the idea. She knew he could sing somehow, and he was sure she was a spy for even figuring it out. It was easier to convince him to do it, at least. Well, not so much convince as she did blackmail. But that's a story for another day.

The trio headed down, into the crowd of waiting "fans". There was a cheer for them and a hug waiting from their respective children. "Daddy, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Yeah, neither did Skipper, who was watching him, arms crossed, a look on his face that was nearly unreadable. Private shrunk under the gaze of his commanding officer, but that didn't last long, as he turned his attentions to Marlene, who was being told she rocked by her three kids.

"I don't get it. Why did you do all this anyway?" The otter looked surprised before grinning, first at him, then at Private. He smirked back shyly, knowing exactly why they had done it. There was no real reason. Marlene just said that she should have everyone get together for a party, and this was what she came up with. "Wait... so this was just... a big party?" They knew he didn't really care for parties.

The trio looked around at each other. "Yeah." He sighed, and looked back at Marshal, who was having a great time with Eggy and Peanut, and decided, just this once, maybe, he could enjoy the party.

Punch was served, cake was eaten, and an awesome time was had by all, even Skipper.

-------------

A/N: Just a silly little idea I've been messing with for ages. This is a kinda... accidental love child of it and Geeze Doumani. Still loved, but not exactly what could have been.

Talk Dirty To Me by Poison

Canon Rock 3 by Matt Rach


	8. Do You Remember

A/N: This is both an epilogue AND a preview, of awesomer things to come! That's right, More Awesome Upcoming Things! Based off of the song "Do You Remember" by Jay Sean and Sean Paul. I actually love this song right now! It is awesome, by the way. I don't own the song, or the minis. They belong to Ponytail30527, who is awesome to let me use them.

Also!

Man... I use the word awesome a LOT!

**Do You Remember**

A young, nearly blonde otter rushed through the habitats. Why were there so many, they were in an amusement park for crying out loud, they shouldn't have this many habitats. Honestly, who's going to look at the animals when there are rides to be ridden and fun foods to be eaten?

It had been a while since Roz had arrived there; she was now the equivalent of a human teenager, about sixteen. And even though it'd been a while, she still thought about the zoo in New York as home more than any other place. After running for a few minutes, she stopped to catch her breath. 'Freakin' Mark… where IS he!?' Her current boyfriend, Mark, had gone missing… AGAIN! They had a date, darn it, and he wasn't there!

She couldn't help but check every single place she thought he could have been, but, to no avail. Simply put, it was as if he had disappeared from the face of the Busch Gardens Zoo in Tampa, Florida.

Not that she was plugging or anything.

Taking another deep breath, she decided to ask her family, starting with her sister, who had introduced the young otter to Mark a few weeks ago. "Renni? Renni, have you seen Mark…"

Xiao Ren had definitely seen Mark. As her face and his weren't even inches apart. Heck, they may as well have been glued together. And they didn't hear her, so they didn't stop making out… wasn't that special. She closed her eyes, pushing the tears back and away from her eyes. She wasn't going to cry over this. She should have seen this coming. It's not like it hadn't happened before. It happened with Raiden.

And David.

And Josh.

And Forest.

And Zeke.

That could have gone on for a while… but, memories being what they were… She ran out. Just left it all behind.

Well, that wasn't true. If she was truly to leave it all behind, she would leave Florida.

…She would leave Florida.

That was that. Rozalin was going back HOME. To New York. Her mind was further than made up.

_Hey! Jay Sean__  
__Yeah! Sean Paul__  
__Lil Jon!__  
__This one right here (Alright) is for all the ladies (Alright)__  
__Ladies who want to take it back__  
__Holler at them Jay_

"You can't LEAVE AGAIN, Roz! Just because Renni stole another boyfriend—" Cube tried to argue with his sister, to get her to stay. She had never stayed in one place for too long, it was as if she had some sort of disease that caused her to want to leave her happiest home. Then again, she was going back to her happiest home, so it would work out in the end. Still! It wasn't as if he was going to go too, and be there to protect her (Even though she was more the protector of the family…), he had a life to live THERE. They had gone over this already, though. He wasn't going back. No matter what had HAPPENED before or how much of a crush he had on Athena (Kept vivid in his memory)… he couldn't. She would have moved on by then anyways.

The little otter didn't stop cleaning her room, despite her brother's words. She was going to leave, that was that. "That is SOOO not the point, Cube. I've been trying to fit into a world I never belonged to in the first place!" Her voice was hurried and excited, she felt warm all over and anxious… Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be THIS happy to be going BACK to somewhere. Her face lit up as she giggled and twirled a bit. "I'm going back HOME, Cube! Oh… home…" But THIS was her home now! Here with him, aka her brother, and their uncle and big sister. Even if said sister was a succubus. And said uncle was a bit of an idiot.

And said brother had a girlfriend he was spending more time with than should ever be allowed. Though, given, that wasn't entirely his fault, Elyssa needed lots of help and attention. Not to mention… it was really amazing to be seen with a girl as beautiful as she was. At that moment he was even thinking about her. Going to see her… talk to her… And Roz was continuing to pack and talk about who she needed to speak to.

All afternoon, Cube spent his time chasing her around the zoo, as she said goodbye to the animals who had influenced her life there in Florida. Her dancing teacher got the longest goodbye. She was actually pretty good now, she thought. Goodbyes were not spared as she headed to see her uncle, her friends, and made peace with her enemies. Roz had matured in that sense; she couldn't hold a grudge for beans. Though… she DID pointedly ignore her sister, who was trying her hardest to get the younger to speak to her. It didn't work, and she gave up after a few minutes, but she did try.

_I've been thinking about you__  
__And how we used to be then__  
__Back when you didn't have to leave we could start again_

Back in New York, things were normal. Well, as normal as they could be with the three Trouble Making Brothers doing what they did… double time. Something changed in Peanut when his new found big sister left. No note, no notice… Just vanished. And he had turned into someone new. He was so dead set on making more trouble than ever. Marshal tried not to question it, since whenever he did Peanut would snap at him. And all Eggy wanted to do was hang with his best friends.

There were only a few times Peanut ever seemed like himself. When he was cooking, and when…

"Hey, I'm gonna go help Maurisa make smoothies, alright?" Marshal had found this strange, especially since it happened very suddenly. Just… one day, he started hanging out with Maurisa, and then they were talking as if they were best friends. And whenever Marshal tried to ask about this, Peanut answered the same.

"She looks lonely over there. That's all."

_There's nothing left to say__  
__Don't waste another day__  
__Just you and me tonight__  
__Everything will be okay__  
__If it's alright with you then it's alright with me__  
__Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_

It wasn't like the same thing wasn't happening with Marshal. On the contrary, he seemed more attached to a certain someone as well.

Today she was sitting by herself, listening to some new CD and doing her homework. And… wow. She always had this carelessly pretty look about her. Like she didn't know she was making his heart melt every time he looked at her. …She probably didn't know. Even so, he had to do something…

"Hey Elli." She smiled up at him, her bright eyes glistening in the daylight.

Making his heart soar and sing songs he'd only heard on the radio, that he didn't really think applied to him. They so did. It felt like a lifetime passed between them before she even said anything, though when she finally did… "Hi Marshal."

What was wrong with him? It's not like he really liked her like that. They were friends and almost cousins. But then, she touched his flipper, asking him to sit down and help her with a writing project. Friends and almost cousins didn't cause your heart to jump up into your throat when they touched you.

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had__  
__Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had_

She couldn't help but stare at him for the longest time. He was… amazing. Always there when she needed him, and even when she thought she didn't. That surly outer demeanor never changed, but it was definitely different from the penguin she knew and… cared about.

"Did you have any plans? For later, I mean. It's okay if you do, though. I was just wondering, because… you know. For later." She knew she was stuttering. And starting to rant a little bit. But she really didn't care. Things were finally starting to become normal, and she had to go with the flow.

Even if it DID mean forgetting about Cube and everything he meant to her.

Buttons looked away from the book he was reading to stare at her, and that uncertain moment (which was more like a few seconds) was the hardest thing Athena ever had to endure. "Not really. Did you—?"

But it was SO worth it.

_Let's bring it back (Bring it back! )__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back! )__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back! )__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back! )__  
__Let's bring it back_

The next morning, Roz stood at the gate to the zoo. Before it even opened, she was standing there, waiting. Now was the time she was going to escape.

And go back home.

"Rozalin." She didn't turn around. There was no real point, she knew it was Cube. And probably Uncle Charlie, Elyssa, and Renni standing around with him. Why Renni was there, Roz hadn't a clue, as the eldest sister knew she was irritated at her. In all honesty, Renni was the last person she even wanted to see anyways.

Whatever, as long as at it was JUST family. Renni had a habit of bringing along her stolen boyfriends to important familial events. And as Roz was leaving, it kinda fell into that category. So everyone more or less knew why Roz hadn't, and didn't, turn around to look at them. Sky Spirits forbid Renni bring Mark with her.

Or Keith.

Or Luke.

Or Allen.

Or Roscoe.

She was still lost in her thoughts of boyfriends past as they kept trying to talk her out of leaving. Each using the same tired excuse. Family, friends, fame potential, danger out there, blah blah blah. Eh. Roz didn't CARE about all that. All she ever wanted was to feel like she belonged, and that didn't happen in Florida. It only ever happened in one place. JUST one. And she had to go back there before it was too late.

Once they realized they couldn't talk her out of it, her family stopped trying… and said their goodbyes. "Like, this is toats not hot, Lin-Lin. I'm like, so gonna miss you and junk!" Roz bit her lip to keep from saying anything. One, she hate-hate-hated that nickname. And two, her sister was more annoying than anyone she'd ever known. Even J.J.

The gates opened and her thoughts were on the lemur prince she'd left behind. Well… not really behind anymore. More like ahead, huh? She thought back to her last goodbye to him. He'd been asleep, and the look on his face that night skidded across her dreams frequently, not knowing that one of his friends was just going to disappear into thin air. Now that she was coming back, though, maybe things could be different. They had changed a lot, after all. Well, she knew she had. Maybe, if he wasn't as annoying anymore, though she doubted THAT would happen...

_So long since you've been missing__  
__It's good to see you again__  
__How you how you doing__  
__And how about we don't let this happen again_

Prince Julien Junior XIV was sitting on his father's throne while he was out on another royal errand. Watching Peanut and Maurisa laugh and talk and… make smoothies together. Well, that's what they SAID they were doing. But Prince J.J. was no one's fool. He knew that they were doing the flirting. How many smoothies did they think the royal him needed?

Not that many. He was watching his figure. And it still looked good. That done, he put the mirror away and went back to thinking. He should have been practicing his dancing, but it had been off ever since she left. Of course, he could still bust a move better than anyone he knew… well, mostly, anyway. Buttons had… Never mind stinky-fish eating Buttons. He was gonna get grounded for sure if he didn't come up with a new dance move soon.

Maybe this time he would do something NOT Roz-centric. Even though she had been the inspiration for the past twelve dances he came up with.

Or was it thirteen?

_There's nothing left to say__  
__Don't waste another day__  
__Just you and me tonight__  
__Everything will be okay__  
__If it's alright with you then it's alright with me__  
__Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had__  
__Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had_

Elli and Athena were having another girls chat. This was a weekly occasion where they would just sit around, maybe have some cookies and talk about whatever was on their minds. AKA, Boys. Namely Marshal and Buttons. Today's topic? Marshal and Buttons Act Weird. Part seven.

"…And it was super sweet, but I didn't want him to HURT the spider, you know?" Athena grinned at her and leaned back. Elli was too sweet for her own good, even though she would be the first to stand up for something she believed to be wrong. And Marshal was a very good match for her. They kinda… worked off of each other. Marshal would do something stupid, Elli would be disappointed, and Marshal would change ever so slightly.

On the other hand, Elli thought Buttons and Athena were just the sweetest together. Sure, she and Cube had almost immediately hit it off, but with him being all… South Side, it was a little more than difficult for them to be a pair. Buttons was a good guy though; he had never pushed Athena to make up her mind about the two boys. It became evident, however, that he'd had a crush on her for the longest time after a few nonchalant musings "accidentally" slipped out.

Then there was the newest conversation… "And did you see Peanut and Maurisa earlier today?"

_Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)_

Roz sat on top of a truck, nearly flying down the highway. She had been traveling all day and into the night, on trucks and inside car trunks when she could slip into and out of them. It had been a rough trip so far, and it was nearly over. The otter checked her map. She should be entering… There!

"Welcome to New York" in those big letters she fell in love with the first time she came here from California. With her arms spread and the wind to hold her up, Roz truly was flying, the butterflies in her stomach turning into flapping fish that made her want to throw up and then laugh about it.

The sound of the cars and the wind rushing around her muffled the sound of her laughter. But the girl couldn't help it. She was home. For the first time in MONTHS, she felt as though she was finally at home.

_Yo ay girl yo bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun__  
__When I was still your number one__  
__Well it might seem far-fetched baby girl but it can be done__  
__I've got this feeling fire blazing and it's hot just like the sun__  
__Know you feel it too my girl just freeze up may the good vibes run...__  
__Girl take a sip of the champagne take a lil trip down my lane my girl__  
__While you know every night you'll feel alright look I tell you dis girl atta My world__  
__Don't change imma na Rearrange Ay girl imma tell you straight dis atta my world__  
__How many years do you want come kiss dis I know you miss this__  
__That's what I heard that's what I heard that's what I heard word girl_

There was a bit of a commotion over at the lemur habitat that night. Mostly because the minis were all there, playing board games and generally having fun. After the loudest part of the evening had subsided, the group had settled into a quiet game of Apples to Apples. That is to say, quietER game. Not exactly the quietest thing they could have done that night.

And Prince J.J. was the first to speak up about something outside of the game. "Peanut… I was thinking."

There was no shortage of witty remarks after that statement, to include "Really?", "That's amazing", "Don't hurt yourself", and the Prince's all time favorite "Isn't it my job to do that for you?" Maurisa was a gem, wasn't she?

"Haha, yes, you are all very funny…" They settled quickly after that, seeing as how the judge, Buttons, had just put down the word Charming and they were going through their cards vigorously. "Have you heard from your sister lately?"

The always touchy sister question. J.J. had asked this question daily the first few weeks within Roz and Cube's leaving. Then, all of a sudden, he had stopped, nothing said about it, and any other thoughts about it just… poof. This had been the first time he mentioned it in possibly months.

It made everyone a little uneasy, actually. "Because I was thinking about her today."

After looking around to make sure it would be okay to say something, she finally spoke up. "Me too, J.J." Elli's soft voice caused the other heads in the group to turn.

Except for one. "Actually… I kinda thought about Cube for a minute." Athena admitted.

Were they really bonding over two people who had pretty much abandoned them? Peanut told them to leave it alone, because it would make no sense to dwell on the past, and what had been. After all, they had deserted New York, and all of its inhabitants. Including the animals. They were old news now, and that was how it was going to be. He bitterly returned to his cards, while everyone else looked around, trying to decipher the uncomfortable feeling surrounding Peanut.

A few minutes passed and things just… went back to normal, any thought of the conversation long gone from their minds.

At least… for a while.

_There's nothing left to say__  
__Don't waste another day__  
__Just you and me tonight__  
__Everything will be okay__  
__If it's alright with you then it's alright with me__  
__Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had__  
__Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had_

Roz stood atop the clock tower, feeling more at home than she ever had before, her arms outstretched, as if to embrace the whole zoo. She almost felt as if she couldn't breathe, and she had to bite her lip several times to make sure this was real, that it wasn't another dream. There were no real words for what she was feeling…

As she took a seat to admire her surrounds… her final home, all she knew was…

_Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back)__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back)__  
__Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back)__  
__Let's bring it back (Oh)_

What's in store for everyone's favorite minis now?

_Let's bring it back_

A/N: I love this song; it works so well with this fic! When I was writing this, I was super excited for it to go up, but first I had to finish Geeze Doumani. Now that it's done... HERE'S THIS PART! YAAAY! New mini's stories… well, minis in teen form anyways. And Roz is back! After months of being gone (the minis were *mostly, I think J.J. and Maurisa are older than the others* about ten in human years when she left, she was almost eleven, Cube was almost thirteen) will everyone accept her being back? I hope you enjoyed Geeze Doumani and whatever comes up next! Thanks for reading!


	9. Rico

A/N: Okay, so... To make up for being sooo late with TV Tropes 100 Take 2, I wrote this. You know what, I am actually really glad I did. I was listening to this Ke$ha song that won't. Get out. Of my head. And I thought it would be funny to have Julien sing it or... or actually live it. I'm quite pleased with how it turned out, as I wrote it all during one of my longest classes evar. Just one. In one sitting. YEEE! Okay, enjoy and have fun reading this and getting the song stuck in your head.

It's actually called "Stephen", but since there ARE no Stephen characters in this universe... I had to improvise. I don't own the song, BTW. Enjoy!

**Rico**

_Rico..._

Julien sat on his throne, watching him do his exercises with the other penguins. Especially that tall one. The one that liked him too. He would see them kissing sometimes, making him jealous. But it was okay for now. Because he had a plan. Julien smiled and reclined in his throne, just anxious for the night ahead.

_Rico...  
__Why won't you call me?  
__Rico, why won't you call me?_

The party was full on and the animals were dancing about like there was no tomorrow! Somehow, and no one questioned it, Julien managed to sneak some tequila into the punch. Of course, no one questioned it because no one really realized it until several of the animals woke up with hang overs the next day. That's right. No one noticed the punch was spiked, and the animals got hang overs.

These things happen. Moving on.

Julien spotted him trying to dance, and had to smile. It was totally true what they said. White birds couldn't dance.

_You saw me too  
__I laughed, cause I was completely trashed_

He was super sweet and really fun, too, Julien thought, constantly smiling at him, making eye contact and flirting with him as hard as he could. As long as he could pull out all the stops, Rico would be his by the end of the night. Right?

It didn't go unnoticed how much Kowalski was outright glaring at him. Seriously, Julien thought, the dude just needed to give it up. Because, in the end, Julien would end up winning out.

_Cause you're my object of affection  
__My drug of choice  
__My sick obsession..._

By the end of the night, Julien could say with all confidence that... he had made little to no progress. He sighs inwardly. Why couldn't Rico see that they were meant to be together? Several times, Julien had tried to capture Rico's beak with his lips, and each time, he failed, catching instead his severed cheek. Through it all, Rico would smile politely or chuckle as if he thought it was a cute little game they were playing. But right then, Julien wanted more than just silly games. He was always just playing games, now was the time for action. But with everything going wrong... could he still get what he wanted?

_Rico  
__I'm feeling pathetic  
__I can't take rejection  
__Why won't you call me?_

The night as well as the party was almost over, and none of his strategies were working. Not even the one where Julien let him touch the royal feet! How the hell, he had to wonder, as Rico's eyes scanned the area, did that work out? Back in Madagascar, he had guys (and even girls), lined up around the block (if they had any), just to touch a bit of fur on a toe of the royal feet. With Rico? Nothin'. Not even a nibble. And all the small talk was getting him even more of nowhere.

_I've got guys  
Waiting in the line_

_Just watch me  
I've got it down to a simple art  
Just bat my eyes like this  
And there's a broken heart  
But somehow..._

It was extremely aggravating. Knowing that he couldn't just be MADE to obey him and stay by his side for forever.

_You've turned the tables  
What the hell?  
I can charm the pants off anyone else  
But you_

He watched Rico, who was asleep by his side. The others had gone, thinking that Rico had just... decided to stay behind. Not knowing that Julien had spiked his punch special with the funny pills in the zookeepers office. Mort tried them once, and didn't wake up for a full day.

Next to this one, it was the best day of Julien's life. Because, right then, he had everything he had ever wanted.

_Rico  
I'm thinking that maybe  
You might think I'm crazy  
Is that why you won't call me?_

Oh, and it was magnificent too. They played together and they bounced together, and took looaads of pictures together. It was an amazing first date. And, at the end, they kissed for real. It was magical.

Until, of course, he woke up.

Funny, Julien thought as Rico screamed and yelled at him over that silly sleepy pill (Their first fight 3) how they could have so much fun and have Rico still be mad at him.

_Riiic... o?  
Don't you think I'm pretty?  
Do you not love me?  
Is that why you won't call me?_

Then again, he was asleep the whole time... maybe he was mad that he couldn't remember all the fun times they had! Next time, he should put him to sleep, but keep him like a puppy in a cage to love and to hug... and to love...

_Cause you're my object of affection  
My drug of choice, my sick obsession  
I want to keep you as my pet to play with  
And hide under my bed  
Forever_

Luckily, Julien smuggled a few feathers and a couple dozen (hundred) pictures to immortalize the night forever. At least until the day when Rico would call his name, instead of that tall smarty pants penguin, so he could just... wrap him up in his own love.

_Rico  
I'll knit you a sweater  
I wanna wrap you up in my love  
Forever  
I'll never let you go, Rico_

Maybe, one day.

_I'll never let go_

Another day, another party.

_Rico  
Why won't you call me?_

After all... it worked last time!

_Rico..._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note Again: Okay, so... I've been thinking about this for... months or so. And I have... A chapter and some ideas about it, but nothing set in stone. I'm thinking about writing a musical story. And I'm not talking about the characters singing in the chapters. That may happen once, maybe twice. But it'll be like these songfics, but all in continuance, in a musical story. I'm still thinking on it, but I've got a few good ideas. Lemme know what you think, and I'll keep it in mind. Finally, I'd like to say one thing to those people who want to leave flames about this fic: Kaboom and Kabust. That is all.


End file.
